


Forgotten Fight

by Trash_on_a_Sinnamon_Stick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_on_a_Sinnamon_Stick/pseuds/Trash_on_a_Sinnamon_Stick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a french girl, rebel, spy and a whore and a soilder escape to the center of the new world while still somehow being as cunning as she will ever be turn out to be forgotten and all for not?</p>
<p>Find out in this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trinity of France

-Chapter One-  
-Trinity of France-  
“How does a french girl, rebel, spy and a whore and a soldier dropped in the middle of a busy spot in america by destiny, determination, and pure heart, have it all be forgotten and be for not ?”

A woman stood on a hickory ship allowing her slicked back crimson hair to loosen due to the wind, she did not care for it she had other things to worry about. “How will I live?” and “Why will I live” were two thoughts that drowned out every other noise that the ocean had to offer. The woman smiled to herself “I'll be alright, sons mélodiques de la guerre sont vos chansons...that's what’s she'd say to us. Heh...I did wish for a war after all.…” The ship docked and a grin fully lit on her face. She grabbed her suitcase and dashed off the boat. The city was busy, loud, a city like her old self. She found herself smiling at everyone that passed her, including the British Officers. “Best get on their good side...wait for an opening then help the war”. As she walked a redcoat tapped her on the shoulder, she turned and faced him “Oh, uh...hello, sir.” she said calmly  
“Are you in need of funds. I might have a job you may do.” she wanted to say no but, a thought hit her, she found her opening to steal information.  
“Of course, who can say no to such a handsome kingsmen?” Lies came easily to her, it was a part of survival. “Lead the way, sir.”

 

She quickly grabbed a quill she had found and dipped it in the ink, she copied down all the british plans she could find at his home. “I am genius. Heh...funds, fabric from these curtains...good for clothing and banage...and plans! Perfect.” The woman fixed herself up, put the fabric in her suitcase and existed, she saw a duo walking towards a bar, a drink didn't seem bad at all. The woman opened the doors to the bar and chuckled as she saw three men rhythmically banging on the table, she couldn't help but watch their antics. She wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, she was enjoying the beat. “Burr, Mulligan, Laurens, Alexander, and Lafayette” she mumbled as she picked up their names. “Wait….” she mumbled “Lafayette? Marquis de Lafayette!?” It hit her “He's well, that's good..it's hard not to worry...I'll just wait till they notice me..I don't want them to notice me”. The woman ordered a drink and walked to a empty table to enjoy it alone. Time past fast as they sang about shots and freedom or something along those lines, to be honest she was allowing thoughts of battlefield glory to dance in her mind. But some of the lyrics sounded appealing. She couldn't help but look down and sing along. She looked up and saw one man, who had previously titled himself Laurens raise a glass , a clink was heard when three more glasses collided in a cheer. She smiled at this but when the mister John Laurens looked behind him the red head looked down. When she looked back up, they were leaving. It's now or never. She left and as the men went separate ways she ran after someone who was sure she knew. “Marquis?” the man turned around quickly and pulled her into a hug.

“What’s her name man? Trinity de La’Rochelle."  
"Her name is Trinity de La’Rochelle, and there's a million things that she might do. You shall see, you shall see.”


	2. Rebel Immigrants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity meets a band of people she won't soon forget. A tailor with a warm smile and a loud attitude, a patient man who had looked like he's seen his world burn and yet still lives in wait, a freckled person with a kind face, and one person who she felt a connection with instantly. That person was none other than the fellow rebel immigrant Alexander Hamilton.

-Chapter Two-  
-Rebel Immigrants-

The hug broke “Trinity, how did you get here?” the girl scratched the back of her head.  
“Well, your mother and I were great friends and she left some things for me. Things of monetary value.” Lafayette tried to hide his grin but, it was evident that he was excited to see Trinity  
“You know you could've asked me if you could join me, you're very stubborn.” his sentence was filled of joking sarcasm.  
“I prefer to keep my plans close to my chest Marquis, not to mention left France after speaking with the British king's brother! You were chased by police!”  
He smiled and patted Trinity’s head. “I'm alive aren't I?” There wasn't much to argue about that so the redhead resorted to becoming quiet and sighing  
“You realize that your wife was pissed right?” Lafayette nodded  
“Oh well, as long as she's alive I can't be angry. I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay. Am I correct?” Trinity nodded and smirked.  
“I mean I always could find a handsome man to let me stay at their hou-” He grabbed her arm and started walking, leading her to where he was staying  
“Pas sur ma montre rouge!”  
She laughed and walked along “Get me up to speed, are the battles going well? Is the contraband working? Is Washington as good as the papers say?!” He laughed  
“He's good at what he does, the battles are not well but we are getting fantastic at contraband and thanks to mr.Hancock we are equally good at smuggling”  
Trinity was amazed, she was going to say something but she remembered what she did earlier “Useless question but...If someone had information from a red coat how could they deliver that information to mr.Washington?”  
Lafayette stopped in his tracks and turned to the redhead “You didn't.”  
“I did.” Trinity knew she was about to get lectured in french she was wrong.  
She was going to be lectured in english.  
“Mon cher! You promised you wouldn't do that again!” Trinity sighed.  
“Just answer my question.” Marquis rubbed his temples  
“He'll be in town in a few days... I'm sure he'd be glad to have another spy.” They arrived at where he was staying, it was nice but what would you expect from one of the richest men in france? Trinity slept easily, she was excited to finally prove herself.

The morning came and Trinity dashed outside as soon as the sun rose, Lafayette was still asleep when she slammed the door behind her and dashed towards to city square. It was busy and loud, just like it was the day before. Men yelling about the revelation but, one thing did catch Trinity’s eye. A wagon pulled into the city and three rich woman walked out, they sang their names beautifully “Angelica!”  
“Eliza!”  
“And Peggy!” Trinity followed the tune.  
“The Schuyler sisters?” she mumbled. Angelica looked strong willed, Eliza looked kind, and Peggy looked shy and very worried. Trinity couldn't help herself and found herself singing along with the crowd  
“Work!” she yelled with a smile. Trinity heard Angelica sing a familiar name.  
“Burr, you disgust me” the woman sang. Trinity couldn't help but laugh at him and his failure. He must've heard her because he looked at her direction and smiled faintly. Trinity walked towards him  
“Sorry, i didn't mean to offend.” He smiled.  
“It's fine, you seem familiar. Care telling me your name?”  
“Trinity de La’Rochelle, I saw you talking with-” Burr chuckled.  
“Lafayette told me a lot about you. Arrested twice in France for stealing weaponry, mother left due to you being so troublesome, you were taken in by Lafayette's family, and now you're here.” Trinity grinned  
“The world could always use more rebels, mr.Burr sir.” he nodded and started talking but four men walked up behind him.  
“Aaron Burr, Sir!”, a shorter man cheered .  
“Who's the girl, Burr?” a fairly tall man wearing a bandana said.  
“Mon Cher Rouge.” Lafayette spoke while smiling, finally a familiar face! “Laurens, Mulligan, Hamilton this is Trinity de La’Rochelle.” Trinity smiled wide  
“Bonjour” she greeted.

The six talked for what seemed like forever. They laughed as the cheered the revaluation but, Burr didn't seem to cheer as loud as the others. They stopped as they heard singing. They all turned around and when they realized what he was singing about Trinity and Alexander looked at eachother as if they already had planned what to do. The two started for the singer but both were held back by Aaron Burr grabbing their hands “Let him be.” Trinity pulled herself away and Alex did the same. Trinity grabbed a fiddle from a man, he didn't seem to mind, he was ready for the show. Samuel thought she was joining his version until Alex cut in with his own version she played along with Alex with a smirk on her face. They were having fun tearing this man apart. Samuel was red, which is expected since he was getting torn apart by two immigrants.  
“FOR THE REVOLUTION!” The two screamed, the crowd did as well. Burr seemed to have teleported to the stage, he ran so fast.  
“Alexa-” he started but Trinity.  
“Aaron Burr please just drop the niceties.” she said as she walked around the stage “Burr, you don't have to keep quiet.” Alexander said as he jumped off the stage with Burr. Trinity wasn't going to go so soon. She started playing the instrument yet again, Burr quickly turned around with a worried face meanwhile Alex wore an excited grin. Trinity waltzed around the stage while singing.

“Heed not the tory that scream praise the king, he doesn't have yo interest at heart! Chaos and bloodshed’s the only solution, I wish there was another way! The king shall not speak for me, he's playing such a foolish game! We will not show him our mercy! Rebel, for the revolution! Rebel, for the revolution!”

The crowd screamed “FOR THE REVOLUTION” with power and confidence. Trinity jumped off the stage and tried to return the fiddle, the man simply told her that she may keep it. Lafayette, Laurens, Mulligan, Alexander walked over to the redhead laughing, Burr wasn't laughing.  
“Two rebel immigrants dancing and singing to the revaluation.” Laurens chuckled “You never change, Trinity”.  
Trinity smiled and responded

“The world demands the use of more Rebels.”


	3. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinity meets the one person who can give her a shot, a chance to do one thing she wanted to do with her life...raise hell and rebel (you see the theme right?)

-Chapter 3-  
-Right Hand Man-

Trinity and Alex have become close over the last few days, along with the others. Trinity had often drunk tea in the afternoons with Burr, assisted Mulligan and his sewing, discussed flora, fauna, the revolution, and Alexander. As for Trinity and Lafayette, they are the same as ever. Tossing around good natured banter in french was common. 

It seemed like a normal day, Alexander and Trinity were walking the streets. The two rebels, Alexander had asked Trinity about why she wanted to fight. She responded simply: “As a little girl in Paris, France I prayed for a war. I knew only war as just an excuse to raise hell. Now I know it's story, it's not just an excuse to gain glory or just rebel. I shall fight for this land but there's only one man who can give me the chance to rebel, Understand it's the only way raise hell, rebel.….I guess it's my own craving for rebellion or the battlefield. How about you?” Alexander smirked at her story and began to tell his. 

“As a kid in the Caribbean I wished for a war. I knew that I was poor! I knew it was the only way to rise up!”, the two said the phrase ‘rise up’ in unison “If they tell my story I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or rise up!” they repeated the phrase “I will fight for this land but, there's only one man who can give us the command so we can rise up! Understand it's the only way to rise up!”

“Rise up!”, Trinity chanted. She turned back to Alexander who was dumbfounded as he stared at a crowd of people on the street. He had caught a glimpse of a man, a general.

“Here he comes!”, he said as he grabbed Trinity’s wrist and dragged her behind him and raced towards the general. They ended up looking up at him from the stage the tory previously sang, where they sang. It was difficult to hear anything over the shouts of people yelling ‘here comes the general’, but Washington had a booming voice.   
“We are outgunned!”, he'd shout.  
“What?!”, the crowd would fire back.  
“Outmanned!”, he'd shout.  
“What?!”, the crowd rebut.  
“Outnumbered! Out planned!”, he'd shout. Every individual shouted a phrase loudly, it sounded like gibberish. “We gotta make an all outstand! Hey yo I'm gonna need a right hand man!”, he grew quiet with the crowd “Check it. Can I be real a second, for just a millisecond? Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second? Now I'm the model of a modern major general the venerated Virginian veteran whose men all lining up to put me on a pedestal. Writing letters to relatives embellished in my elegance and elicits , but the elephant is in the room! The truth is in yo face when you hear the cannons go-”

“Boom!”

“Any hope of success is fleeting! How can I keep leading while the people I'm leading keep retreating? We put a stop to the bleeding as the British take Brooklyn. Knight takes rook ,but look we are outgunned!”  
“What!?”  
“Outmanned!”  
“What?!”, Trinity looked up at the stage, then next to her. Alexander was gone. Trinity scurried through the crowd looking for him, but she couldn't find him. She kept her gaurd up and ran into someone.  
“Sorry si-...Aaron Burr?”, a smile grew on her face but she quickly shoved it away “Have you seen Hamilton?” he nodded.  
“So busy you can't even talk to me”, he spoke with sarcasm “He's over there with Mulligan”. Burr pointed to two silhouettes, one tall the other shorter.   
“Thank you Burr!”, Trinity said as she sped off. She got to them in time to hear Alexander shout:   
“Yo, let's steal their cannons!”  
“Are you insane or genius Hamilton?”, Trinity spoke as she walked in front of them “I hope that i was included in ‘their’”   
“You can be the distraction! Perfect”, Alex stated with a grin on his face “What do you think Herc?”  
“I think this is gonna work!”

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

Trinity got herself and dressed herself to look like some petty, pretty loyalist woman. Her role was to appear like a woman who is looking for her husband. Draw everyone away from the storage unit so Hercules and Alexander could steal cannons. Trinity hummed a tune as she braided her hair, due to the texture and length of her hair the braid went to the nape of her neck and kept her hair away from her face. When it was time Trinity walked to the dock, she gave a sigh of relief when she saw the boats in the sea. The last time she was here she was exiting her past life in France and opening the door to a new life. No red coat seemed to notice her when she went on the ship. She waltzed into the storage room and tapped on a soldier's shoulder. When he turned Trinity started crying, it was fake of course. “S-Sir….do you know where my husband is?”  
“No ma’am, what's his name ma’am?” Trinity’s mind went blank. She needed a fake name for him fast.  
“Alexander Mulligan. His name is Alexander Mulligan” the man nodded  
“Stay here, I'll come for you when I find him”, he kissed her hand “Until then.” When he left Trinity wiped her hand on she dress and waved out the window, Hercules and Alexander saw the signal and raced onto the ship undetected.   
“Great job, what's the word….mon cher!” Mulligan said as he assisted Alexander with the cannon pushing. It took 10 minutes to steal them all. When it was done the trio gathered at Alexander's small home for a quick drink. 

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

The morning came quickly, Trinity had accidentally fallen asleep at Alexander's home and due to her habit of waking up before the sun had a chance to raise she left as soon as she awoke and went to the roof. She took Alexander's copy of “Common Sense” and began reading as she became a tad giddy while watching the sun rise over her New York City. She felt someone fit next to her.  
“Good Morning, La’Rochelle”, said Alexander while taking the ponytail out of his hair and with grin on his face.  
“Ah, Bonjour à vous aussi camarade”, yawned Trinity.  
“The general requested me to speak to him today, do you think he knows what we did?” Trinity laughed at his question and turned towards him.  
“Of course, we stole cannons from tory scum! We showed them what we're made of!”, she smiled with the brightness of the sun which had already risen.   
“Calm down, don't fall off the roof”, Hamilton spoke sarcastically “The meeting is in 3 hours I think I'll go back to sleep, can you wake me up in 2 hours?” Trinity nodded “Thanks!”. Trinity sat on the roof for a whole hour just watching the city come alive. The sounds of footsteps created a simple beat that Trinity was able to follow and hum along with. When the hour was up she got off the roof, walked around the city, said hello to everyone, and after her quick travel Trinity dashed back to Hamilton's home and woke him up. She left right after he opened his eyes, she had other things to do. 

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

Another hour past, Trinity found herself back at Lafayette's home reading some of Laurens’ abolitionist essays with Marquis until there was a loud knock on the door, Trinity raced to the door and quickly opened it. It was Alexander and a much taller person stood behind him.  
“Sir, this is Trinity de La’Rochelle. She's the spy I told you about.” the taller man nodded.  
“Pleasure to meet you ms.La’Rochelle”, he stuck his hand out for a shake and gave her a faint tired smile and said: “I'm George Washington, thank you for your service.” Trinity froze and looked back to see Lafayette quickly get up and fix on a jacket to look more presentable. When she turned back around she shook Washington's hand and smiled.  
“Bonjour monsieur Washington, le plaisir est le mien!”, Trinity quickly realized she accidentally said what she wanted to say in english in french. “My apologies, sir. I meant to say ‘Hello mr.Washington, the pleasure is all mine’”.   
“Is Lafayette here, Trinity?” Alex said right before Lafayette walked behind Trinity.  
“Mr.Washington. Pleasure to meet you”, Lafayette said as he shook the general’s hand.  
“Alexander has told me about you two, do you mind if we come in? There are things I'd like to discuss with you two.” Trinity backed away from the door and motioned for them to come in. All of them discussed the revolution for what seemed hours. Washington and Hamilton left to go back to the stage to announce Hamilton as the right hand man. As soon as the door closed behind him Trinity and Lafayette instantly made eye contact.  
“Mon cher rouge did that just happen?!”  
“Holy shit…. You're a major general now!” Everything hit them at once and smiles grew on their faces. Trinity needed to calm down a tad so she climbed onto the roof and watched the people crowd the stage. Even from the height she was she was able to hear the booming voice of Washington.  
“And his right hand man!”, Washington shouted.  
“Boom.”, Trinity hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support guys! I hope you enjoy the story and Ms.Trinity de La’Rochelle! More chapters almost every day!


	4. 1777

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil much, mon cher! All you need to know is one british soilder did not throw away his shot when he fired at the rebels. Oh and how one of the warnings is major character death. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Chapter Four-  
-1777-  
Many months past, many people died, many battles won, and one redhead was living on her own in the city while her closest ally was fighting for a country he barely knew, it mattered not, freedom for America means allies for France at least that what Trinity hoped for. It seemed like a normal start for the world's favorite spying french girl, she woke up at dawn, got herself a cup of contraband tea and sat on the windowsill while reading common sense. She did this everyday since Lafayette left. He left her with a kiss on the forehead, a letter, and a promise to return. Trinity read the letter over and over again whenever missed him, it read 

"Dearest La’Rochelle, Do not fear for me, I work alongside great men whose hearts burn with passion, with that alone we might win. The world could so bright and free if we start here. America shall be the example of freedom France will strive for! If you ever fear for me remember, I wasn't going to throw away my shot. Don't throw away yours Dearest La’Rochelle. I have the honor of being your fellow rebel,  
Lafayette"

Reading this small piece of paper gave a small comfort to her. She got up to go retrieve the letter when there was a frantic knock on the door, Trinity rushed to the door and swung it open to reveal a short rebel soldier looking out of breath “A-Are you Trinity de La’Rochelle?” he said, completely out of breath  
“Yes! What happe-” she snatched a letter out of his hands and started reading. The soldier kept talking.  
“On September Eleventh Major General Marquis de-” Trinity grabbed him by the collar “Where is he?” the soldier looked terrified  
“H-He’s at the rebel camp!” she let him go, shoved him out and quickly got some maps and stolen strategy papers. Trinity ran out of the house and the soldier allowed her to steal his horse. She rode as fast as possible to the camp. Soilder were shocked to see a woman ride into the camp, when Trinity jumped off the stallion people walked to her asking if she was lost or hurt.  
“Medicine Tent.” She spoke in a cold tone, all pointed to a rather large tent. Trinity rushed towards it hoping he's alive. He has to be. He must. Trinity looked all around the tent, someone tried to tell her to leave, she simply shoved him to the ground while saying “Casse Toi!” he looked shocked while on the ground. Someone put a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned to face them. “Mr.Washington, sir.” he looked a displeased  
“Ms.La’Rochelle you didn't read the whole letter did you?”. She nodded no. Washington lead her to a section on the tent. A man sat on a bed while someone wrapped a bandage around thier calf. “No need for violence ms.La’Rochelle.” Trinity smiled turned around and faced Washington.  
“Mr,Washington thank you so-” He merely smiled.  
“You saved my right hand man, you are quite good on the battlefield, I look forward to seeing you return.” Trinity went pale  
“You know about that? Sir, I'm so-”  
“I just thanked you ms.La’Rochelle, do not apologize. Now, go check on Marquis” Trinity smiled and rushed in, Lafayette turned to face whoever just ran in, the man who was wrapping his leg got up to leave when he saw who walked in.  
“Trinity what are yo-” Lafayette got interrupted by a statement by Trinity  
“How dare you. Do you know how worried I was?! I was about to read your dumb letter when some prick came to my door to tell me you've been shot! Do you even know what would happen to me if you fucking-  
” She in return got interrupted by a laugh “You were worried about me? Mon Cher, I don't plan on dy-...are you crying?” indeed, Trinity was tearing up  
“You are the only person that I have...my mother left me, my father's dead, and your mother and grandmother cared about me like I was their kid but now they're dead as well!” Lafayette looked down and sighed  
“That's not true”, he looked up and smiled at the crying girl “You have Alexander, Hercules, John, Washington, even Aaron! You aren't alone, now get over here.” Trinity sat next to Lafayette as he sat upright, she rested her head on his shoulder, he patted her head and she laughed.  
“At least in my first battle I didn't get shot.” the words slipped from her mouth. She wasn't used to lying to Lafayette and that was a weakness of hers.  
“Your what?!” Lafayette wasn't sure he heard her right “Explain. I shall not tell a soul.”


	5. Secret Soilder of December 1776

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "At least I didn't get shot in my first battle"   
> What could she have ment by that?   
> (Heh, I tricked you guys with the last summary. But yeah...people will die sooo~)

-Chapter 5-  
-Secret Soldier of December 1776-  
“...It was late December…”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Many months ago  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like a slightly off day for Trinity, a soldier knocked on her door and she responded. The rebel soldier looked exhausted “Do you know how to care for a fever?” Trinity nodded, she was a tad confused “Do you mind caring for a soldier who's fallen deathly ill” she nodded  
“Who is it?” Trinity asked simply, his response caused her to go pale.  
“Mr. Alexander Hamilton. Miss, are you alright?” she took a deep breath   
“I'm fine Let me go get some supplies. Where is Hamilton?” she was trying her very best to stay calm  
“A nearby farm, miss.”  
Trinity walked back outside with her medical supplies and such “Take me there. Now!”

They arrived in 15 minutes and Trinity immediately rushed in, which shocked the soldier that took her there, he didn't know that Trinity and Alexander were closest of friends. Alexander was collapsed on a small bed, his forehead and cheeks were red and beads of sweat raced off his face only to be replaced by new ones. To put it simply, he looked awful. “Can you do anything, miss?” Trinity spun on her heels to face the soldier.  
“Of course. I can't abandon him.”   
The soldier gave a sigh of relief “We have a rally to do “Keep him alive”. 

He left.

Alexander shifted when he heard the doors slam. “Ugh…” he used the head of the bed to sit himself up, he saw Trinity “W-What are you...doing here Trinity? I don't want you to get si-” Trinity shushed him  
“Rest, don't talk. Lie back down Alexander.” he did as told and she dipped a piece of cloth into a bucket of cold water and placed the cold folded wet cloth on his forehead.   
“Trinity, i don't want to get you sick asw-” Trinity rolled her eyes  
“Talk less.” Alexander laughed weakly at her. His laugh was raspy and dry , but the smile that came with it was filled with life.  
“Smile more.”  
“Don't let them know what against or what you're for” the two said in unison. They still managed to laugh in darker times. Alex went into a small coughing fit and Trinity turned around quickly. “Alex….” she spoke quietly “Sit up...you need some water, Mon Cher.” Alex once again sat up

“Mon Cher?” he chuckled. Trinity rolled her eyes and poured a bottle of water into a bowl, she held the bowl to Alex’s lips to help him drink, he complied and once the water was gone Trinity placed a bowl on a table

“Why aren't there any others soldiers here?” asked Alexander.  
Trinity sighed “They are rallying against the enem-” Alexander slammed his fist on the nearby table, causing the bowl to fall off and shatter, Trinity turned to see Alexander visibly upset

“Damn it!” he shouted “You need to get me out of here Tri-”  
“No.”  
Alexander was shocked at her quick answer “Plea-”  
“No.”  
Alexander got frustrated “I need to fig-”  
“You need to rest Alexander!” Trinity spun towards him “I will not have you die on the battlefield like a fool!”   
“It's better than dying in a bed sick and helpless like my mother!”  
The room got quiet. No one moved, Trinity looked down “Alexander….I…” she sighed “Just...rest...please…” a sigh was heard from the stubborn fighter and he lied back down. Trinity sat on a chair and began reading. Trinity truly believed Alexander had fallen asleep. She was wrong, she was the only one to sleep.  
She woke up terrified, Alex was gone and a note was in it’s place.

Dearest La’Rochelle,   
I'm just like my country I'm young, scrappy, and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot. I didn't come here to die useless. If I do fall in this battle tell my story, no matter how small it may be. Tell my dear Laurens to survive, thank Lafayette for his service for this and his friendship towards me, remind Hercules that the revolution needs more people like him, and tell Burr to talk more. I wish to return before you read this, if I am missing assume I am on the battlefield or in its soil. I'll see you on the other side of the war. Your loyal rebel and fellow immigrant orphan,  
A.Ham

Trinity paced the room, he would die. He was going to die young. She couldn't let that happen. She needed to get him, she needed a disguise. Trinity ripped pieces of cloth and wrapped it around herself to flatten her chest, she ran to dug through the farmers drawers and stole a uniform and a musket. She got dressed and rode on the horse she previously rode on to the field. No one noticed her until she fired her gun, it hit a redcoat, he fell dead. Trinity leaped off her horse and yelled at the rebels “Aim for the eyes! If you aim higher you will miss, shoot to kill!” they all yelled yes sir. She smirked and ran around the field firing at the enemy, she was able to find Alexander, he was wobbly on his feet and was red in the face. Trinity stood next to him and took position, he turned to face the soldier and smiled weakly. The two fired at the enemy, ducked into snow piles, and ran behind cover. All was well until Alex collapsed. Trinity turned to see him hit the ground, blood. She quickly knelt at his side and felt his forehead, it was hotter than before and there was a massive wound on the side of his head. Trinity picked him up bridal style and ran behind a tree, she placed him next to the tree and leaned him on the tree, he was barely conscious but his eyes will still open but slightly. Alex spoke wearily  
“I-I’m fine….keep on fir-” Trinity shushed him   
“Rest, Alexander.” he took a deep breath, he knew the voice.  
“Trinity...how did you...why did you? I told you my reasoning I don't want to die si-”  
“I’m not letting you die a fool in the battlefield like my father.”  
“Sir!” , a soldier shouted from behind her “We have more wounded you need to attend too! What's your name sir, we need to give you credit for leading us!”   
“Adrien Decroix” the lie came easily to Trinity, the soldier smiled at her then left. Trinity looked back down at Alexander and protective mode snapped on again. “Shhh, don't jerk around.” A cannon fired.   
Alexander took another breath and was fully out cold, Trinity took off her coat and wrapped it around him and wrapped his head with bandage she had brought just in case. She kept fighting as she saw the enemy's retreating, they won. Trinity carried the passed out Alexander back to the barn and continued to care for him, no one other than him knew that a woman fought on the battlefield in disguise. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to the present   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, other than Washington apparently” laughed Lafayette, Trinity had told him the story The two talked for hours until Trinity had to leave. Lafayette knew he'd be seeing her on the battlefield again.


	6. Adrien Decroix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where is Adrien Decroix?" , asks the nation  
> "We need a leader like him", begs the nation   
> "I need to fight", roars the Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday! I will try not to miss another day! There is minor nudity in this chapter. No smut though! Thank you for the support! Over 100 reads just....wow! I hope I don't let you down!

-Adrien Decroix-  
-Chapter 6-  
-December 1777-

Articles, Papers, Books, Pamphlets, Essays. There were articles, papers, books, pamphlets, and essays about the whereabouts of Adrien Decroix and why he randomly saved lives on the battlefield, how he managed to aid a group of random men, and how he managed to disappear. Trinity laughed when she read the papers, the articles, the pamphlets. The way they described “Adrien” gave a small confidence boost to her and yet were hilarious. They said “he” was brave, strong, and handsome. The words that were used gave Trinity a hunger, she wanted to return to the battlefield. No. She needed to to.  
-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-  
“Mulligan please!”, she slammed the money on his desk, which was a mess of scattered sewing supplies “I need one military grade uniform!” Trinity had been begging her friend to sew her a uniform, he refused.  
“You want a handwritten suicide note to go with that, red?”, he rolled his eyes and stood up, he was almost twice her height. “Look, I'm not going to aid in your self homicide! So just drop it.” Trinity looked directly at him, she wasn't going to back down.  
“You think so little of my existence you think I'd die, huh?”  
“Tri-”  
“Tais-toi!”  
“You know I don't speak Fr-”  
“IT MEANS SHUT THE FUCK UP HERCULES!”, the room got silent, Trinity was red with anger...and embarrassment for she had just yelled louder than she has ever done….actually that might not be true. “Hercules...please”. Mulligan smirked and grabbed a piece of measuring tape. He was impressed.  
“You've got one hell of a shout, Red”, Trinity smiled “Make sure you scream when you’re shot, so the other rebels know they lost the war. Now just take off that dress and I'll get your measurements and I'll fix you up a suit that'll make you look as non - feminine as possible, not like that's going to be hard.”, he teased as Trinity struggled to remove her corset (which the bane of her existence).   
“Oh ha ha, very funny Hercules. Now shut up and measure me.”  
“Don't you mean ‘tais-toi’ and measure me?”, Trinity gave another sarcasic laugh at his god awful fake french accent. 

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

“Well, do you like it?”, asked Mulligan as Trinity stared into the mirror. Trinity had pulled her hair up into a ponytail and taken off her makeup, which revealed a small beauty mark under her right eye and other various marks and scars. She wasn't proud of them before but in this uniform for war, she felt proud of every single scratch because she knew if she wanted to succeed she was going to get more of them. “Well? How do you like it Adrien?”  
“Hey, how’d you kn-”  
“Who else would jump in the middle of gunfire to save Alexander?”  
“Joh-”  
“Other than Laurens. But back to the question, do you like it?”  
“I adore it!”, Trinity spun on her heels and hugged Mulligan “Thank you”. Hercules smiled at her as the hug broke, he seemed a bit shocked as he kept looking at her. “What?”, she asked. His response was a laugh.  
“If I didn't know better I'd believe you were actually a man, a short redheaded man with a heavy french accent.”  
“Do I sound like a man?”  
“....Hmm, not really….Try doing a Lafayette impression”. Trinity laughed, and responded with a spot on impression.  
“We live and we die for the freedoms and liberties of France and America!”. Lafayette had told her that after Washington had left.   
“Great, now make it a tad deeper if you can”, Trinity nodded.  
“Like this?”, Hercules’ face lit up when she spoke. He didn't expect that voice.  
“Holy shit, now you've got it!”  
“Great, now time to walk the streets!”, Trinity had almost dashed out the door when she heard Mulligan shout something.  
“I'm assuming I'm going to be making you more suits?”  
“Obviously”, She gave a crooked grin “Adrien Decroix is gonna be famous! They will remember me!”


	7. The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army gets whipped into shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I GET TO DO WHAT I INTENED THIS TO BE! Okay so there is q section of this story that goes along with the melody of "You'll be Back" sing it if you want mon cher!

-Chapter 7-  
-The Valley-  
-February, 1778-

It was cold, people were dying every day, there was barely any joy. Welcome to Valley Forge, a snow filled hell. The cold was torture on the men and the ice shards that decorated the ground made Trinity bleed with every step, she had given her shoes to someone else, she needed the respect. All the teasing was in good fun though, if making fun of her accent was the only thing that brought a smile to people's faces then it was worth it. Washington noticed the french girl right away and the minuet “Adrien” showed up at the camp with a fools grin and fiery eyes he pulled her to the side to talk about hiding the secret 

“Mr.Washington you wished to speak to me, sir?”, Trinity stood the the middle of a room made of wooden logs and nothing else, it was decent at keeping in warmth.  
“Please note while you are here you will only be addressed as ‘Adrien Decroix’, as far as I'm concerned ‘Trinity de La’Rochelle’ doesn't exist at this point in time. I am taking a risk by turning a blind eye to this, I've heard you were a strong marksmen and quite the medic. Because of this I knew we needed you. Try to not die mr.Decroix, we need not another death”, Washington slowly paced the large room. Trinity stood at attention, not budging.  
“Understood sir”, she spoke clearly in the fake voice she had created for herself. A boyish french accent suited the vibe she gave off, which was fake optimism, sarcasm, a hatred for the cold, and determination to survive another day….just one more day would be enough. But that vibe was going to change when one man showed up. Von Steuben. He came to whip everyone into shape.

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

“You say ‘the price of this war is a price that you can't afford’!”, Von Steuben sang as he looked at the men lined up in front of him. “You cry, when the training too hard! Oh, would you just rather drop dead? You're so sad, remember we made an arrangement when I came down here! Don't you make me mad! Remember after this is done you'll be free! You will die, if you fail! Oh come on don't you pout at me! You won't die, if you win! Oh come on isn't it so simple? You will rise! Britain will fall! We will make sure this just succeeds! And when push comes to shove, it will no longer be my problem! You can still say that you tried! DADADADADA DADADADA DA YA DA DADADADA DAY YADA!”, Trinity did not care for his attitude at this moment in the slightest. It was clear in her facial expression, her eyebrow twitched and she bit her lip so hard blood filled her mouth and dripped down her chin. “You say I'm draining you! Do you want to leave?! If you're the one complaining go back to Niece”, Von got extremely close to Trinity and he smirked at the shorter figure. Trinity was fighting every urge to punch him, he knew it too. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the line. “And you are such a good shot! Just get a nice attitude! And then I will respect you! And then I will respect you! Forever! And ever! And ever and ever and ever!”, Trinity got shoved back in line. She respected him but, man did she hate every fiber of his being.  
“Excuse me, Von Steuben. I will fight this fight and win the war. I need not, your respect. I don't give a fuck what happens next!”, Trinity sang powerfully. Von seemed pleased, he had finally gotten an emotion over than blind hope out of her. “When you're gone, I'll be glad! So hurry up and teach us how to fight, Von Steuben-”  
“There you go! Now Adrien, show absolute-ly no remorse!”, Trinity wasn't going to be punished. It shocked her. During the running training he had the whole army sing “Da da da da da…”. Was it annoying, yes. Did it make some people laugh, yes. was running with no shoes hell?  
Yes.


	8. A Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't wanna spoil anything~

-Chapter 8-  
-A Child-  
-May 11, 1780-

Trinity has grown into a far stronger war machine in the last while. She still had a kind heart but after seeing so many men die she discovered that war is just a glorified game of chess. Her fate was decided on if she was on inch to the right or to the left. To make it worse Lafayette had been on a trip to France, Trinity hasn't talked to him much after joining the army. Infact Trinity had kept herself away from all familiar faces, well expect 3. Trinity had become a helpful tactician for Washington. Laurens, Hamilton, and Trinity talked daily and often stood up until the break of dawn writing abolitionist essays. It was fair to say Trinity got used to this new life, and she loved it. She was fully used to being called “Adrien” and she sort of enjoyed it, Adrein was her chance to be the true headstrong war hungry person she was. But, Trinity couldn't stay hidden from her dear friend Lafayette for long and when he returned, he returned with great news.  
-()()()()()()()()()()()()-  
“Adrien”, Washington spoke clearly, he had brought Trinity and Lafayette into his tent “I think it's about time you reveal who you are to Lafayette”. Lafayette was a tad confused but as soon as he saw Trinity undo her ponytail and extremely curly red hair drape to her elbow, he knew. He didn't know what to do, he felt foolish for not noticing it earlier but having her back in his life in this moment was a joy he was glad to have.  
“Mon cher”, he whispered while hugging her, he ran his fingers through her curly hair. Her hair was the same texture as his own but hair longer. When the hug broke Lafayette quickly wiped his eyes and smiled at the short female and her red lion mane of hair “I knew I'd see you on the battlefield, I am just glad to know you're alive. But since we are in such a happy mood I guess I can give you this”, he took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her “I was going to mail it to you but since you're here-” he got interrupted by a gasp. Trinity’s head shot up.  
“No way”, a smile grew on Lafayette’s face “You're a dad!”. Washington stopped writing letters and looked up.  
“Congratulations Lafayette.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
“Marquis you have a son! What's his name?”, a slight smirk grew on the new dad's face.  
“Georges Washington de Lafayette”, that caught Washington's attention.  
“You named your firstborn after me?”, Lafayette nodded “I'm honored, I am truly honored. I hope he will be as intelligence as his father.”  
“I hope he will be as strong as the man he is named after”, Trinity was silent. She couldn't believe that her dear friend had become a father. He had a son.  
“Marquis, George, may I exit?, Washington nodded and Trinity left. She allowed the warm air to surround her as she walked the camp. Trinity flipped her hair to the side before tying it back up with a navy ribbon. As she walked the only thing she could think about the fact Lafayette had a son. He has a son. To be honest Trinity never imagined Lafayette as a father, he was far too reckless. But so was she, and everyone in this camp. Another thought came into her head. “I need to live to meet his son, I need to”, she mumbled. “I have a reason to fight now I have a reason to live...maybe I'm not too reckless”.


	9. A Winters Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look it's 11:54 am and I made a promise to update every day, I ain't got time for a summery XD

-A Winters Ball-  
-Chapter 9-  
-December 1780-

Even more time has past. Life still hasn't changed much, men died, Trinity’s binds grew tighter, and she had become a well known soldier. Trinity was incredibly joyed when she learned that her and her friends were being given a small break, just for a short while. A month of no fighting was a gift. Trinity, Lafayette, Laurens, and Hamilton decided they should start off thier small sense of relief with a bit of fun. They were going to a dance! It was sure to be a ball. Lafayette suddgested they all get some dress clothes from Mulligan and invite him aswell. All agreed.   
“Ah, glad to see you're all alive!”, Mulligan spoke with a bright smile “I'm assuming you all are going to the ball, and I sure hope you don't attend in your uniforms”.  
“What's wrong with my uniform, you made it after all”, Trinity teased.  
“Red, you have dried blood, dirt, and the smell of dissapointment all over the coat”, He looked at the rest of the men “Same goes to you guys aswell. Get in here, you need to present the rebels with pride!”. Everyone crowded into Hercules’ work room. “Trinity, I have your measurements. Shouldn't you uh...ya know the measurement prosses.” She simply started laughing.  
“I've been working as a soldier for a long time now, you think I haven't seen a dick or two? But, if you insist”, Trinity turned around in her chair and faced out the window as Hercules began measuring her freinds. She had been facing the window for what seemed like ages, in all honestly she must've fallen asleep. Trinity woke up to someone kicking her chair “Alex you mothe-...”, She noticed the outfits all her freinds were wearing “Huh, you all clean up nice. Hercules I hope you made me something a bit more….me”. He seemed to have known what she meant, he threw a ball of clothes at her. A purple jacket decorated with buttons in a single line on the right side of the coat and stopped at the waist had a train in the back that stopped right above the ground, a sky blue undershirt that stopped at the collar bone with ruffles at the sleeves, and plain navy pants. “Perfect, now I'm going to get changed because I'm assuming at least most of you have seen a naked woman”. That comment didn't surprise Lafayette, he was used to her sass but Alexander laughed a bit at the comment. No comment from Laurens. Trinity quickly changed into the outfit, it fit perfectly. It was just colorful enough for her, she was going to make an impression when she walked into the ballroom.  
-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-  
She wasn't wrong, shouting about ladoes with the rest of the men was quite the entrance. When the crowd of masculinity dispersed Trinity moved to once side of the ballroom, eventually John, Alex, Marquis, Hercules, and even Aaron made thier way to her side if the room. The convosation was normal until Alex decied to have a little contest.  
“Let's see which one of us the girls are most after, just for fun. You never know, you couldn't meet the love of your life”  
“Sounds fun”, Trinity said. The bet and everyone scattered to try and talk to people. Trinity felt someone tug on her suit sleeve, she turned around to face a brunette in a yellow dress. “Um…”, she didn't know what the girl wanted so Trinity just turned red and said the first thing that came to mind “Bonjour, mon cherie”. Trinity was surprised she said something that made sense. The girl looked back at a girl in a blue dress and a girl in a pink dress, they both gave her a thumbs up, the girl looked back at Trinity and smiled.  
“May we dance, sir?”, Trinity grinned and took the girls hand and placed it on her shoulder. “My name is Margarita Schuyler, may I ask your name?”  
“Adrien Decroix, pleasure to meet you ms.Schuyler. May I ask who those girls were, the ones who gave you the ‘okay’ signal.?”  
“Oh, them?”, she giggled “Those are my sisters! The one in pink is Angelica and the one in blue is Elizabeth.”  
“Huh, well it seems Angelica has taken an intrest in a friend on mine”, Trinity glaced at Alexander as he danced with the sister.   
“Angelica is always in the spotlight”. Peggy said while glancing at the dancing pair.  
“You deserve to be in the spotlight aswell ms.Schuyler”, the red head spoke with a faint smile.   
“Well, why don't we hop in the spotlight together!”, that caught Trinity’s intrest, that and the smile plastered on Peggy's face.   
“That sounds fantastic”, Trinity took the ribbon out of her hair and tied Peggy’s hair into a bun with a bow. Peggy smiled at the curly mess of hair that was attached to Trinity’s head. “Now, let's have some fun shall we?”. Peggy laughed as Trinity began spinning her, the Schuyler spun back into Trinity’s arms and couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at her dance partner. The two danced for awhile until someone tapped on Trinity’s shoulder. “Ah, John is there a problem mon cher?”  
“I know I can trust you, right?”, Trinity was confused but she nodded. Of course he could trust her.  
“Of course!”  
“Can I talk to you in private, please?”  
“Sure. ms.Schuyler, I'll see again soon mon cher.”, Trinity smiled and kissed Peggy's hand before exiting the dancehall with Laurens. “What's wrong, John?”  
“So far no one else that knows your identity noticed your face when you danced with that girl, I know that face, I make that face.”, Trinity noticed how Laurens’ face wasn't his usual smile. “People like us-”  
“Like us? I dont know what you mean”  
“You know what I mean. I see the way you look at that girl. All I'm saying is, guys like us often wind up dead”. Trinity sighed, then smiled. “Let me guess, it's Alexander isn't it?”. John laughed and nodded, the mood had lifted.  
“Who else?”  
“I knew it!”  
“Shh, let's just get back to the ball!”, he said inbetween laughs. The two walked back into the dancehall, Laurens went to find Alexander and Trinity went to try and find Peggy. She walked around the dance hall, she couldn't find her. Someone called: ‘Adrien Decroix!’ and of course, Trinity went towards the noise, it was Washington. He had wanted to introduce people to her. Inbetween introductions Washington chuckled to his self “Sir, is anything wrong? What's so funny?”  
“You look alot like a man I know.”  
“Who?”  
“Thomas Jefferson”, Trinity laughed at his comment.  
“I hope you're comparing me to a good person”  
“You will meet him, I'll let you make your own decisions.” Trinity talked to people until the ball was over and left back to her and Lafayette’s home. Trinity fell asleep on her bed right away, she was glad to be in New York again.


	10. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Trinity find themselves in a very similar situation.

-Chapter 10-  
-The Woman-

When Trinity woke up on her own bed she thought she was still dreaming. She had gotten used to a single blanket and sleeping in her military uniform and the the comfort of a mattress was something Trinity had longed for. She looked out her window. Darkness. Perfect. Trinity quickly put on a light grey dress and headed to the roof, she got there just in time to see the sun rise over her New York City. The cold air didn't affect her like it used to, the cold used to be hell, now the cold meant hell. Trinity everyone Trinity had grown close to is alive, one of her friends were dead. She felt guilty for not feeling sad over everyone who was lost in the mist of the hellstorm. Trinity sighed and let go of the thought only to think of a new one, Ms.Schuyler. What did she see in her? Well thats easy, “She is a light skinned excitible rich girl, long hair and geogous eyes like...woah”, Trinity mused. Why did she feel anything towards her? That wasn't so easy, all Trinity knew was that Peggy deserved someone that didn't have the weight of a thousand lies and a target on their back.   
Trinity sat on the roof lost in thoughts for awhile until she heard Lafayette call her name. She went back downstairs and saw Marquis holding an envelope in his hands. “Mon cher, ‘Adrien’ has a letter”, Trinity quickly snatched the letter “I cannot believe you did better than me, I don't know if I should be mad or proud. Now go on Decroix, read it. I'll be in the city square, I missed this”. Trinity nodded and looked back to see the front door close just to immediately reopen with such force it hit the wall.   
“Trinity, you're a girl right?”, Alexander said quickly as he closed the door. He had a letter in his hand. Trinity’s eyes looked straight at his letter then back at him, they didn't need to say anything else. They were in the same situation.  
“Alexander sit down, I'm making us some tea”, Alexander sat down and kicked feet up on the nearby table. “Read the letter you got out loud” Trinity said as she started the wood fire stove.   
“Alright.”

“Dearest Hamilton,   
The heavens have blessed me with the chance to have met you. Your gorgeous eyes and frame made my heart skip a beat. You, Alexander Hamilton have got me helpless in your gaze and lost in your words. If this war is the only reason that we meant I am forever grateful to this Revolution. I eagerly await your response my dear Alexander.  
With Love, Elizabeth Schuyler.”

Trinity chuckled as she handed Alexander a cup of tea, “That was quite a letter, Alexander. Though, I thought you'd get a letter from the lady in pink”.  
“I'm happy she introduced me to her sister, Eliza is beautiful Trinity! She's kind and she has a fantastic laugh, she's adorable”. Trinity wasn't listening, all she was thinking about was Laurens, poor Laurens. “Trinity”, she snapped out of it when she heard her name “Read yours, I want to know who's interested in mr.Decroix”. Trinity laughed and opened the envelope, she began reading the letter.

“Dear Adrien Decroix,  
Oh what the heck did you do to me? You made me laugh and smile, you gave me attention, you gave me your spotlight! I am grateful I was able to convince Angelica to let me talk to you and not her, I'm grateful I caught you in my curious gaze. Your red hair was the first thing I noticed, then your bright clothes that brought a smile to my face. But your smile is by far the best smile to have ever graced this earth. But, your eyes. Green, a green so violent I knew you were a soilder. I was drawn to your kind face and daring eyes. Dearest Decroix, I am excited to see all the good things you will do for this world. Maybe one of those things will be writing me back?  
Forever yours, Ms.Schuyler (Peggy)”

Alexander and Trinity were equally red, they turned to face eachother. “I won't tell anyone about Peggy, your secrets safe”, Alexander smiled “As long as you help me write her back, you know women better than I do”  
“Obviously”


	11. Letters, Writing, and Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all! Sorry for it being so short! I need to fix my sleep schedule, sorry love! Trust me, the next chapters are gonna be emotion s'mores!

-Chapter 11-  
-Letters, Writing, and Aaron-

Trinity and Alexander sat on opposite sides of the room. Alexander sat on a desk in the corner with a pile of crumpled parchment at his side, he wanted to write the perfect love note to his perfect woman. Trinity was in a similar predicament. Trinity was sat in her windowsill balancing the bottle of ink inbetween her knees and writing and using the glass as support. These two had been trying to covay emotions onto paper for an hour or so, Alexander cheered when he finished his letter. “Perfect, she'll love it!....I hope”, he smiled to himself as he got up from the desk. He went to Trinity’s window and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of this girl barley fitting in the square, ink was all over her hands, dress, and face. She was trying so hard to impress ms.Schuyler. Alexander didn't have to try that hard since he had a gift for writing, meanwhile Trinity wasn't entirely fluent in English yet. “Do you need my assistance Trinity?”  
“No, I'm almost done!”, her quill moved acoss the bottom of the page in a loopy mess as she signed ‘Decroix’. “I'm done, Alexander can you mail it? I have a tradition I'd like to keep”.  
“Of course. What's the tradition?”, Trinity handed Alex the letter and popped her knuckles.  
“Tea with Burr, we have very little in common but that's what makes it fun. Would you like to join us?”. Alexander smirked and walked towards the door.  
“I'd hate to be the witness to a murder. Knowing you, I'll be getting a letter about you needing a second”. Trinity rolled her eyes and stepped out lf the windowsill.  
“He's a goodman, I doubt I'll be wanting to shoot him anytime soon”. Alexander laughed as he left the house. Trinity quickly set up for the afternoon tea with Aaron. She made some fresh tea and was about to clean up the desk when a thought hit her: “Pratice makes perfect, maybe writing an essay or two will help me write letters”. And so she began writing about Valley Forge. She wanted the reader, the world, to know about the suffering the rebels had gone through to train for a shift in the war. She was non-stop. She was so focased on the words she didn't notice Burr was there until she heard her name.   
“Trinity, may I ask what you're writing?”, he said looking over her shoulder. Trinity handed him the parchment.  
“Can you read this? I need honest feedback”, Aaron nodded and began reading. His eyes widened as he read her words weaved together to create a bloody yet honest representation of winter's hell.   
“This is amazing, you have some slip ups but for a first essay this is phenomenal”, He handed her the paper and sat on one of her chairs. “Now, shall we continue from last time?”  
“Of course. Look, I don't see anything wrong with shouting for liberty in the city! If I get hanged wouldn't my name be a rallying cry?!”  
“...Oh here we go again..”


	12. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman in teal.

-Chapter 12-  
-Elizabeth-

One week later Alexander and Trinity are writing letters together daily. The first week was dull, but the second week was the opposite. The second week was the week where Alexander had asked Trinity on how to advance his relationship with Eliza. Trinity mentioned marriage sarcastically, Alex didn't get her sarcasm. Trinity was having a debate with Burr when Alexander bursted through her door. (Yes, she did regret giving him a key). “Trinity!”, Alexander yelled. Trinity and Burr both turned towards the door with a look of distain.  
“Alexander, is everything alright?”, The red head noticed the grin on Hamilton's face and a look of slight worry appeared on her face “Alexander does this have to deal with the Schuyler’s?”. Of course he nodded.   
“I'm assuming this is my cue to exit”, Aaron stood up and walked past Alex “We shall continue this tomorrow! Until then, try not to get yourself killed La’Rochelle”, He left.  
“Trinity, get dressed in your Adrien gear! We're going to the homestead of the Schuyler’s!”  
“May I ask why?”, Trinity shouted as she ran up the stairs.  
“I'm going to ask for her hand is marriage!”, Trinity almost fell down the stairs when she heard that. She couldn't believe it. She was half happy and half absolutely devastated on behalf of John Laurens. Trinity still understood she had to be there for Alexander incase something went horribly wrong. She got dressed in her now clean uniform and braided her hair out of boredom. “You ready? The carriage has been waiting for awhile now!”, Trinity yelled: ‘Oui’ as she ran down the stairs. The lovesick immigrants dashed out the door and into the carriage. 

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

“Ready?”, Trinity asked Alexander as they stood on the doorstep about to knock. Alexander responded with a nod and Trinity knocked on the wooden door three times. Ayoung woman with straight black hair answered the door, her eyes immediately met Alexander's. Trinity stepped to the side to let the two hug.  
“Alexander I'm so nervous what if my fa-”, Alexander shushed the girl with a smile.  
“Don't waste your life on ‘what if’s’, Eliza”. The raven haired girl smiled shyly, when he looked to her side she saw Trinity trying to look as not akward as possible. “Oh, forgive me. I forgot to introduce you two! Eliza me-”  
“Adrien Decroix, my sister won't shut up about you”, Eliza shook Trinity’s hand “My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, pleasure to meet you mr.Decroix”. Trinity had a crooked smile on, she wanted to like this woman but she couldn't. Trinity cared too much about Laurens to enjoy the company of somone who has unknowingly taken Alexander from him.  
“The pleasure is shared, Ms.Schuyler.”, Trinity looked towards Hamilton and saw the look of pure helplessness on his face as he looked at Eliza. “Umm, may we enter? I believe there's a father someone needs to convince”. Eliza nodded and led the soldiers inside a beautiful room with various couches and chairs surronding a fireplace. Trinity caught eyes with a woman in pink reading a book, ‘Common Sense’ by the looks of it.  
“Please take a seat Adrein, my father is over there”, she pointed to the only other masculine figure “Good luck”. Alexander sighed, rolled his shoulders, and headed to the otherside of the room to talk to Philip Schuyler. Trinity had sat down close to the woman in pink.  
“‘Common Sense’, eh?”  
“Yes, is there a problem with it?”  
“Not in the slightest”. Trinity sighed and looked at the stairs, a figure in yellow walked down the stairs. Trinity grinned at their eyes met. The woman sat next to Trinity.  
“Adrien, I'm so glad to see you in person again. I've missed your face and hair...and of course your eyes”. Trinity smiled, she had her ribbon in her hair. Peggy actually kept it.   
“Ms.Schuyler, your letters have been wonderful to receive. But I must say, seeing you in person is better than reading parchment. Your laugh cannont be translated into words, neither can my emotions”. Peggy turned red and she laughed. The two talked until Alexander ran past the couch and hugged the woman in teal.   
“He said yes my dearest, Eliza!”

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

“What do you mean he said yes, Trinity?”  
“Laurens, I'm so sorry. There's nothing we can do”.


	13. Laurens, the Best Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the best man I know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing another day! I was typing and my tablet died and deleted everything! I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow, I promise!

-Chapter 13-  
-Laurens, the best man-

“Well, isn't that spectacular?”, Laurens sighed as he collapsed on the roof top. Trinity had just told him what she had witnessed. John wrapped his arms around his knees and stared at the sun as it set, Trinity sat next to him and criss-crossed her legs. “I'm...I'm happy for him”, Laurens muttered. Trinity looked at him and raised an eyebrow, she gave a sigh and looked back down.  
“I knew you'd be, you're too kind and forgiving sometimes. It's sickening”, Trinity laughed to herself while rubbing her temples, “You are too good to be a soldier, John Laurens”. John gave a small chuckle and said:  
“Says the girl who gave up her shoes so that someone else could walk without bleeding with every step, you still can barely walk!”. John wasn't wrong. Trinity had cut her feet so deep that every step still burned, the pain was a nuisance more than anything. “And I'm not ‘too nice’, I have the ability to be an asshole”.  
“Everyone does, some just use their ability more than others. Charles Lee for example, he's a great example of someone who adores using their ability to be a total dick”, Trinity was relieved to see a smile grow on John’s face. Everything was fine until someone else joined them on the roof. “Alexander, how did you know we were up here?”, Trinity asked as the fellow immigrant sat in between her and Laurens.  
“You are always on the roof at this time, and I didn't know John was here”, he smirked “that was a pleasant surprise”. Trinity was holding in a laugh the best she could but, that was near impossible.   
“Cheating on Eliza already, for shame Alexander. For shame”, John said which caused Trinity to start dying of laughter.  
“See, this humor is why I like you Laurens. Hopefully you can bring that humor to your best man speech?”, everyone got quiet “John?”  
“You want me to be your best man?”  
“Well, you are the best man I know. It only makes sense”. Trinity smiled to herself, she looked to her side to see a beaming Laurens and a equally happy Hamilton. “Oh before I forget. Trinity, Peggy gave me something to give to you. I left it on your desk”. The redhead shushed him with a grin.  
“Hey, don't talk about me! This is you and John’s little moment, not me and ms.Schuyler’s”. Trinity stood up and started walking downstairs off the roof “And John, I think you'll be be fine!”  
“Wait what did she mean by that, John? Is everything okay? You're not sick are yo-”

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

Trinity lied in bed clenching the letter to her chest. What had she gotten into? She was in love with a woman she could never have, she was living a lie, but...she loved it. She loved knowing what being respected was like. She didn't mind having her chest wrapped, she certainly didn't mind not wearing a corset. The only thing that Trinity hated was the fact that she could never be with the brunette in yellow. She had to let this one month of peace matter, she knew how she was going to alert her beloved Schuyler that their relationship cannot go on. The day Trinity would have to go back to war, she'd leave the Schuyler a letter. She'd leave her like Trinity’s father had left her.


	14. Promise

-Chapter 14-  
-Promise-

Trinity woke up and stared out her window, the sun was shining over the city square. People swam through the street, each carrying a legacy and a story. This sight would've brought a smile to almost anyone well, expect Trinity. The city had become awake before her. “Nonsense”, she thought outloud “This is a mere trifle, I have greater things to worry about”. She straightened herself out and heading into the living room, she ignored the books she usually read in the morning. She ignored the tea, she ignored the piles of letters on her desk. But, she couldn't ignore her dear freind’s grin as she sat across from him.   
“Ah, mon cher you're awake! You've been waking up later these past few days, is anything the matter?”, Lafayette tried to smile like his usual self but he was truly worried about his redheaded counterpart. He knew her habit of watching the city spark into life, he has even joined her on the roof a couple times. “It's Alexander's wedding today”. Trinity’s head shot up, she didn't realize it had been a week since the propsal. “Hopefully this day of cheer will bring you out of your little slum”, he spoke with a sincere smile. Trinity appreciated it.  
“I just...miss the since of importance I felt on the battlefield”, she felt stupid for saying that. She promised she'd enjoy the relaxing, she lied to herself. She had become good at that.  
“Trinity, how can't you see how important you are? The letters you've been getting should be a reminder about how important you are, especially to her”.  
“Marquis, I know that I'm important to her! That's what I'm angry about! She doesn't deserve to get left behind because the person she loved deemed war more important!”, Trinity said all this in a blur of french. Lafayette's face changed from a smile to an expression of empathy, not sympathy. He understood what she felt but from a different point of veiw. He had been the one to leave, not the one that stayed.   
“Love her, take care of her, be there for her, allow her to be loved”  
“What?”  
“It's obvious you are going to leave her so that she'd be with someone that will always keep her comfortable. That doesn't mean you two won't lose what you have already, tell her that. She knows you are at risk for death, tell her that you don't want her to deal with the pain of being widowed. She will understand, she will keep on writing you. Never expect her to stop and don't you dare stop. If she is your reason to live now you better fucking live, live to make sure she finds happiness in someone you could never be. Now, I ought to go”, he stood up and walked towards the door “You better be up to see the sunrise tomorrow”. With that, he left. He left leaving Trinity’s jaw on the floor. She understood everything. Trinity looked out the window again and smiled as the lively square.


	15. Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P sleeping schedule holy shit...What I'm gonna do is fix it tomorrow and then come back full swing! See you guys in two days! Edit: 3 days, sorry loves! This chapters quite long

-Chapter 15-  
-Vow- 

They kissed, Alexander and Elizabeth Hamilton had officially made a promise to stay loyal to eachother til the end of thier days. Trinity stood in a line along with the other groom’s men. The ceremony was a blur of rice, white, veils, and rose petals. The wedding truly begun when it was time for the speeches. Laurens’ speech was short, and quite funny. But the minute the woman in pink started singing, the room got peaceful.  
“A toast to the groom!”, she’d sing with a angelic voice.  
“To the groom!”, the guest's repeat.  
“To the bride”, she'd sing.  
“To the bride”, the crowd would sing back in layers.  
“From your sister!”, she'd sing.  
“Angelica”, the crowd would sing.  
“Who's always by your side”, she'd sing. I'm pretty sure you are getting this pattern by now. “To your union!”, she'd sing.  
“To the union”, Eliza's invites sang. None of which were patriot soilders.  
“To the revolution!”, Alexander's invites shouted. All of which were rebels in love with the revolution.  
“And the hope that you provide, and may you always be satisfied!”, she froze a few moments after the last word. She quickly shot back into reality and sat down. Alexander stood up and glanced at Trinity.  
“Now some words from by dear friend, Adrien Decroix”, Trinity didn't have anything prepared. She stood up and held her glass up.  
“I've known Alexander for a long while now, we've seen eachother in rough situations. Situations where it seemed like permanent slumber was the better option. Situations that he needed to survive to meet ms. Elizabeth Schuyler. I am so glad he refused to die, because now I see that it's all worth it. Dearest Elizabeth, by marrying this tomcat you understand your name shall be written in history as the wife of a man who changed it. Dearest Alexander, your wife is your reason to live now. Don't allow her to be widowed. Allow her to be happy, let her be apart of your future narrative. I end this speech with a toast, to freedoms and reasons to live.

-()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()-

“Raise a glass to freedom!”, John Laurens wrapped one arm around Alexander and raised a glass of alcohol in his other arm. Alex was trying not to laugh to much as he observed his best friends act like drunken fools.  
“Ey!”, shouted Mulligan, Trinity, and Lafayette “Something you will never see again!”.  
“No matter what she tells you-”,Mulligan got interupted by Trinity cheering:  
“Let's have another round tonight!”  
“Raise a glass to the five of us!”, Lafayette started. Once again Trinity interupted.  
“Let's hope we don't die or else-”, She couldn't finish because she started laughing as Mulligan began swaying his hips  
“They'll tell the story of tonight”, Lafayette and Laurens joined in with the swaying meanwhile Trinity had sat on a table so she wouldn't fall over laughing. She stops as someone else walked in. Trinity got off the table and walked over to him along with Alexander.  
“Ah! if it isn't Aaron Burr!”, Alexander said cheerfully.  
“Sir!”  
“I didn't think that you would make it”, Trinity said with a hint of sarcasm. Of course Burr would make it. He's always late, never absent.  
“To be sure?”, he said with a smile.  
“Burr”, Trinity looked back to see three men not looking too happy with the newcomer.  
“I came to say congratulations!”, Aaron would not stop smiling. He was oblivious to the other’s opinions on him.  
“Spit a versre, Burr!”, Mulligan said trying to be more inviting.  
“I see the whole gang is here”, Trinity wanted to alert Burr that everyone other than her and Alexander hated him. Lafayette made it obvious when he said:  
“You are the worst Burr!”, Trinity sighed and walked back over to the three people that hated Burr.  
“Lafayette, you just wiped the smile off his face. Come on”, she accidentally said that in a weird mix of English and French. It was still understandable to Lafayette but it was funny none of the less. Trinity quickly changed the subject to a more fun one. She turned to face Mulligan, “Teach me how to do that swaying thing!”. Lafayette bursted out laughing as the short redhead attempted to sway her hips while bending her knees. She was great at ballroom dancing and this was most certainly not ballroom dancing. Everything was great until they heard Hamilton shout:  
“No, these guys should go!”, Trinity shot Burr a glance and he gestured her over. She got there in time to here the words ‘she's married to a British officer’ escape his lips. Alexander and Trinity had the same reaction.  
“Oh merde..”  
“Oh shit..”  
The smile grew on Burr’s face as he told the two to smile more. He left but Trinity followed out of curiosity. “Burr”, she said when she caught up to him. “Fight for her!”  
“I'll wait for it”.


	16. Teach her how to say farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK

-Chapter 16-  
-Teach her how to say farewell-

“‘Fight for her’”, Trinity mumbled watching the sun rise. It was her final day, and today she was going to have to leave the woman in yellow, the woman whose smile could heal all the wounds of war, the woman Trinity couldn't have. She had realized now she has many reasons to live, too many. Trinity wanted to fight like she could die and not care but, now she cared. Was it a mistake or was it a blessing?  
The sun rose over Trinity’s New York City, Trinity gripped the roof and sighed. She left the roof and got on her uniform, she left the home carrying a letter inside her jacket. She got into a carriage and tapped her fingers against her knees, terrified of what Peggy's reaction might be. The Schuyler house was big, and beautiful. This home is where dreams of love had come true. Will this home also be the home where hopes and dreams of love die? Trinity knocked on the door and the woman in yellow answered with a wide grin. “Adrein! Come in!”, she said excitedly. Trinity was lead through the house and out into the outside garden. Roses, tulips, and lilacs were placed into different factions of the garden. Small clovers were scattered across the ground. Everything was so colorful and bright. Peggy sat down on a small bench and had Trinity sit next to her. “You look nice today Adrien”, she said as she smiled genuinely. The smile was shot to the heart to Trinity.  
“Peggy, I love you-”  
“Yes”, Peggy smiled. She thought this was a proposal. “I will mar-”  
“I'm going back to the war!”, Peggy's face went from utter glee to utter pain. Heart tearing pain. “I love you ms.Schuyler. I truly do! That's why I'm not going to make you a widow. I want you to find someone that will love you” Peggy grabbed Trinity’s arm.  
“I love you! You love me! Isn't that enough?!”  
“Peg-”  
“Please don't leave me!”, Peggy's grip grew tighter. She didn't want to let go. Trinity stood up and Peggy held on to her hand as her knees hit the ground. Trinity knelt down to her level.  
“I wish I didn't have to, I really do...but I need to fight for this country...for you!”. Thier shared tears were watering the flowers. Trinity caressed Peggy’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Write to me...don't forget me...please” *Trinity took the letter out of her coat and handed it to the broken girl. Then, she left.


End file.
